<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Similarities by pumpkin_muffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815729">Similarities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_muffins/pseuds/pumpkin_muffins'>pumpkin_muffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abandonment, F/M, First Kiss, Lots of dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Season 3, Similarities, donna and Jackie friendship, donna and Jackie talking, donna thinks JH is weird, intuitive jackie, right after JBH, sorry there is no mention of fez I couldn't fit it in anywhere, we were robbed at the end there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_muffins/pseuds/pumpkin_muffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her kiss with Hyde, Jackie relays to Donna why they are too similar and could never work together. One-shot, set right after Jackie Bags Hyde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Burkhart &amp; Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Similarities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a little story I wrote about what Jackie might have (although probably not) been thinking. As much as I hate to admit it, the Jackie in the show (and the episode in particular) seemed to not feel anything at all. BUT if we take it in context with the whole show and the fact that she immediately starts making out with Hyde after Kelso leaves, I think we can assume she felt something-- or at least, feelings start to develop after the kiss. Also, I like to think that Jackie is a pretty introspective and deep person; this episode even showed it with her analysis on Hyde's feelings. I feel she's a lot smarter than she is portrayed in the show. Also, in case anyone is reading my other story, I do imagine these happening in the same universe, so to speak. I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna slid Jackie’s turkey and cheese sandwich across the kitchen table before sitting down to stare at her. Jackie took a big bite of the sandwich-<em> it’s a little dry</em>, she thought sadly- to stuff her mouth and dissuade Donna from prodding her about her date with Steven last night.</p><p>She had been after him for months and he’d rejected her over and over until, <em>finally</em>, he asked her out (well, he ordered her, but that wasn’t as romantic) on a beautiful date under the twinkling stars. And after months of day dreams, scribbled journal notes, and longing stares hoping for that perfect moment, they kissed. It was, without a doubt, the best kiss in Jackie’s life. It was hesitant at first, starting off tender and sweet and light. But Jackie kissed him harder and their tongues intermixed and their lips mingled and he almost took Jackie’s breath away.</p><p>But what was stronger than the shock and the passion were the feelings Jackie got; fluttering butterflies, then fiery heat that seemed the waterfall from all over her body to pool into her stomach. She had never felt anything like it, not even with Michael, who she had thought was the love of her life. It scared her. It was so… shocking. If she felt that way again she was afraid she’d never want to let it go.</p><p>But it was too risky, too uncertain, too dangerous. And Jackie knew, anyways, that Steven couldn’t be feeling the same way. He told her how abrasive and loud and annoying she was. How could you feel that way about someone you so openly despised?</p><p>So, Jackie lied. And really, she was glad she lied because Steven said he didn’t feel anything and why would he lie and people like him were so unpredictable and Jackie knew she was going to get hurt. So, yes, lying was the right thing to do.</p><p>But now, intrusive Donna was going to stick her big, red nose into Jackie’s business and poke around and Jackie just really didn’t want to talk about it. Thinking about that kiss sent tingles up her spine and when she had arrived at the basement before being dragged to Donna’s, seeing Steven’s empty chair had made her blush a deep pink. God knows how much she’d reveal, how much she’d have to think about last night.</p><p>Right on cue, Donna started meddling. “So,” she said with a pointed look. “I heard you went on a date with Hyde last night. I can’t believe it! I mean, you’ve been stalking him for months and he’s barely given you the time of day, but now you guys went on a date? And you didn’t even come rushing to me about it. Wait, what happened?”</p><p>“God, Donna, you talk too much,” Jackie scoffed before taking another big bite. At this rate, she wasn’t going to have enough sandwich to avoid the questions.</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored Jackie’s comment. “C’mon, Jackie, what happened? Was he totally awful?”</p><p>“No, it was a lovely date,” Jackie snarkily replied. Donna groaned and was about to press before Jackie held her hand up in Donna’s face. “Please, Donna, I need to mourn what could have been.”</p><p>“What?” Donna exclaimed. “Oh, my god, did he reject you? Jackie, I’m sorry, but it is Hyde and-”</p><p>“He didn’t reject me!” Jackie yelled. She glared at Donna. What was that goon’s problem? Why couldn’t she just let her be? “Fine, you want details, Donna? We had a lovely date and we sat under the stars and he gave me his soda, it was so romantic and-” Jackie’s voice had shifted from hard and annoyed to a soft, dreamy tone as she remembered last night. But she shouldn’t be reminiscing about it. She should be getting over it, getting over Steven.</p><p>She cleared her throat and looked Donna in the eye. “We just-- we’re too similar. It could never have worked between us.” She took another big bite out of her sandwich and looked down at her plate.</p><p>That shut up Donna for a few seconds. She sat back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. After opening and closing her mouth a few times and biting her lip in thought, Donna sat up and pointed towards Jackie. “You’re saying you and Hyde are too similar? <em>You</em> and <em>Hyde</em>? You guys couldn’t be more different! That’s why we all thought it was so strange. I mean, c’mon Jackie, he spends everyday in a circle talking about ‘destroying The Man’ and you spend everyday reading Cosmo and cheering.” She didn’t notice Jackie’s glare as she tried to imagine Jackie and Hyde having deep conversations-- actually, any conversation without Hyde making fun of her. “All you guys have in common are a friend group. You two would probably be at each other’s throats if it wasn’t for Eric’s basement.”</p><p>Jackie shook her head at Donna’s close mindedness. “You have a really skewed version of Steven, Donna. And me, too! We’re more than weed and makeup.”</p><p>Donna took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. “Yeah, I know that, Jackie. But you are Hyde are, like, literal opposites. I can’t even think of one thing you have in common.”</p><p>“Superficially, yes, Steven and I are very different. But you read those stupid books all the time, shouldn’t you know by now there’s more to us?”</p><p>Donna raised her eyebrows and rested her chin on her hands. “Do enlighten me, Jackie,” she said sarcastically.</p><p>Jackie was about to tell off Donna for feigning interest in her, but changed her mind at the last minute. She could use Donna as a rebound wall, to say out loud the things she was thinking and have them rejected-- which would be helpful in getting rid of her thoughts of Steven. “Fine,” she said haughtily. “But you have to listen, Donna! I want you to be hanging off my every word!”</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes but nodded. This was going to be a long afternoon.</p>
<hr/><p>“First, Steven and I are both very stubborn.” She paused and gave a stern look at Donna as if to challenge her, but to Jackie’s surprise, Donna was slowly nodding her head.</p><p>“Actually, yeah, I see that. You stubbornly chased after him and he stubbornly turned you down.” Jackie frowned at her example. “C’mon, Jackie, that is a perfect example.”</p><p>“Donna, don’t agree with me then try to embarrass me. There are plenty of other time we're stubborn that don’t involve him rejecting me!”</p><p>Donna suddenly laughed out loud and pointed at Jackie. “Jackie, oh my god, do you remember Prom? You guys were stubborn then, too! Didn’t you, like, cry or something after Hyde kept saying no?”</p><p>Jackie’s face burned a little. Remembering all the times she had gotten rejected by Hyde was not her idea of fun. “See, Donna? We’re too stubborn. If we ever fell in love, we’d probably be stubborn about who loves the other more or who should say it first.”</p><p>“Okay,” Donna conceded. “You were right about that. But, Jackie, one thing isn’t too similar. Plus, being stubborn isn’t always a bad thing. Women are taught that they have to be passive towards their partners, so being stubborn is a great way--”</p><p>“Shush, Donna,” Jackie interrupted. “Both of us are very smart, too. And before you say anything mean, I have straight A’s and Steven… well, he doesn’t care about school so he has all D’s except one C- in Spanish, but you know he’s smart!”</p><p>Donna frowned at Jackie and pointed her sandwich at her. “Um, Jackie, how do you know Hyde’s grades?”</p><p>Jackie glanced at Donna wide-eyed. “I don’t,” she said slowly and unconvincingly.</p><p>“Jackie, please tell me you didn’t sneak into his room and look through his stuff.”</p><p>Jackie crossed her arms and held her head up high. If she was going to admit to anything, she would do it proudly. “Okay, I won’t tell you.”</p><p>Donna looked at Jackie as if to say <em>your funeral</em>, but then she smiled a little. “You know, that is a very Hyde-like thing to do. If he wouldn’t be angry about it, he’d probably be impressed.”</p><p>Jackie smiled wide and lost her facade of indifferent confidence. “Right? See, that’s another thing. Donna, I am really good at reading people, you should have agreed to me before you lose.”</p><p>“Lose what?” Donna asked.</p><p>“I’m right, you’re wrong?” Jackie said as if Donna was a child. “Donna, keep up, if I’m right, I win. If you’re wrong, you lose.”</p><p>Donna took a bite of her sandwich before questioning, “Wouldn’t you want to lose, though? So you could be wrong about you and Hyde and,” she shuddered a little, “date him?”</p><p>Jackie looked down at her sandwich. She wasn’t hungry anymore or she would have taken another huge bite. “I guess so. But if he was different I don’t know if I’d like him the same way. He wouldn’t be Steven anymore.”</p><p>Donna looked at Jackie impressed. “Yeah, I agree. Eric’s like that, too. I mean I love him but he can be kind of a dork.” She smiled at Jackie. “But if he wasn’t a dork, he wouldn’t be Eric.”</p><p>“Ewww,” Jackie said. “Don’t compare you and Eric to me and Steven. Whatever it is we are, it’s so much better than you two.”</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes and ignored Jackie’s comment. “Is that it?” She was kind of done with the whole Jackie-Hyde thing.</p><p>“No,” Jackie said. She looked down at her plate again, wondering if she should share this next similarity: their abandoning parents. Donna knew about Hyde’s bad parents, but she had no idea about Jackie’s. She didn’t know that Jackie’s mom drank almost two bottles of wine per night, or that her dad left on “business trips” with his secretary, or that most weeks she was left with just her drunken mother in the house. She didn’t know that for the past four Christmases, Jackie had woken up to a house that was completely empty, except for the $500 cheque made out to “Jacqueline B. Burkhart.” She didn’t know that Jackie was afraid that everyone she loved would leave her, because if her parents could, how could anyone else not?</p><p>But Jackie figured that Donna didn’t need to know. She couldn’t understand. She had her dad and her mom. She never had to wake up feeling unloved. The most she could give Jackie was pity.</p><p>“We, um, we’re both very loving, Donna,” she said quietly after a few seconds in her thoughts.</p><p>Donna raised an eyebrow. “Look, Jackie, you’ve been right so far. I’m not denying you’re similar anymore, you don’t need to start making things up.”</p><p>Jackie looked at Donna angrily. “No, you bitch, I’m serious! Steven obviously loves you guys, you’re his best friends. And the Formans, too. Who else could get him to wash dishes?”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Donna said with her hands up. “I’m not saying heartless, but loving? Both of you? Jackie, just because you love us doesn’t mean you’re lov-<em>ing</em>.”</p><p>Jackie nodded her head. “Okay, Donna. What about the fact that I forgave Michael? He cheated on me with Pam Macy and who knows how many other girls and I took him back.”</p><p>“Jackie, you broke up with him,” Donna reminded her.</p><p>“Yes, and I took him back then. I think that’s loving, Donna.”</p><p>Donna stared at her friend. She was really pushing this one. “I would say a little stupid--”</p><p>Jackie smacked Donna’s hand and smiled at her yelp. “Okay, Donna, enough talking about my bad decisions with Michael! You agree with me now, right?”</p><p>Donna took a few seconds to think. Jackie was right; she and Hyde were stubborn and smart and cared about their friends. But Donna still couldn’t wrap her mind around Jackie and Hyde dating. It would be so… unnatural. She cringed at the mental image of a Jackie-Hyde kiss, a Jackie-Hyde date, a Jackie-Hyde wedding. “Oh, god,” she muttered. Jackie was right. They could never work.</p><p>“Yeah,” she told Jackie. “I mean, it’s surprising that you’re telling me, Jackie, but you and Hyde are too similar.”</p><p>Jackie nodded. This is what she had asked for. So why was she so sad about it? Why did it feel so bad? She wished she could have given them a chance, but they couldn’t work now. “Maybe in ten years,” she mused.</p><p>Donna laughed at Jackie’s relentlessness. “You are stubborn, Jackie.”</p><p>Jackie gave a small smile when she answered, “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? I had a lot of fun writing Jackie's dialogue with Donna, and I hope it was fun to read. Also, I'm sorry if the run-on sentences are a little distracting. I was imagining that was how Jackie would be thinking about it so I wrote it that way. I promise I know proper punctuation!<br/>And Jackie might be speaking a little OOC, and I apologize, but having her use "superficially" and calling books stupid in the same line was really funny to me. And she loved sneaking into Casey's room in season 4 so I'm just adding that it wasn't her first time. Also, would you guys consider Jackie and Hyde loving?<br/>Anyways, I would love it if you left a kudos or comment, but no pressure! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>